<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周迦】失控 by nightnightnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067116">【周迦】失控</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnightnight/pseuds/nightnightnight'>nightnightnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnightnight/pseuds/nightnightnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer, 周迦 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周迦】失控</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灰白的墙壁，没有一点杂物的桌子，迦尔纳房间就像他一样了无生趣。<br/>  不知不觉，阿周那的思绪也转移到别的事物上面，明知道这人毫无反应，时隔一个月，他为什么还会要求他做第二次？<br/>  为了挽回什么，他亲了下去，迦尔纳不躲避也不迎合，甚至没有眨眼。<br/>  “咳……”<br/>  舔到咽喉，会窒息地收缩；离开那双唇，银丝牵连，看着还挺像他们正在做的事情有了感觉。阿周那发狠地顶一下，迦尔纳几乎是同时稳住身形和呼吸。<br/>  他受不了地掐住他的脖颈。<br/>  “你为什么要答应我！？”<br/>  “这不是你要求的吗。”<br/>  那双青蓝色眼睛映照着他的欲望、他的丑态，阿周那笑起来，“呼哈哈哈哈……那如果是其它人，你也必然会答应？”<br/>  迦尔纳思考起来，却没有否认。<br/>  啊，干脆再一次把他毁灭好了，现在他还是自己的……<br/>  握着脖颈的手发力。<br/>  “要打架吗，阿周那。”<br/>  身体还连着的情况下，迦尔纳连眉头都没皱一下。<br/>  失望之外，阿周那察觉到一丝违和感。这几乎是他的全力一握，迦尔纳竟然没动手反抗，“你……穿着黄金甲？”<br/>  开什么玩笑，他这一身可是最终再临的衣饰。<br/>  “嗯”<br/>  “金甲的部分呢？”<br/>  “隐藏着，这一身更容易操作。”<br/>  阿周那有一个很荒唐的预感，下一秒，动手去印证。他按了一下无论怎么挑逗都没反应的其中一点。迦尔纳视线也移到自己的左胸。<br/>  “这里也穿着？”<br/>  “嗯，我还以为你很清楚自己宿敌的宝具范围。成为英灵之后，黄金甲连头部也可以覆盖，全身无死角。”说到最后，迦尔纳有一点得意。<br/>  “我可没听说摸起来和皮肤一样！”<br/>  “英灵的技能，这应该很好理解。”<br/>  阿周那的怒气仿佛要具现化，“脱掉它。”<br/>  迦尔纳没有说话，但那双眼睛显然在说为什么。<br/>  “说到底，做这种事你为什么要穿着它！？”<br/>  “不使用弑神枪的时候，还是穿着比较安心。”<br/>  阿周那扶额，和迦尔纳沟通时常让他感到身心疲惫，“别人做这种事哪会穿着铠甲。”<br/>  “是吗，我没观察过别人性交。大象倒是无意中见过，可公象披着战甲……”</p><p>  阿周那感觉自己彻底冷却下来，即使没有毁气氛的对白，找他做这种事本来就是一个错误，即使脱掉铠甲会有反应又怎样，迦尔纳并没有否认，无论是谁请求他，都会答应。<br/>  抽出分身，迦尔纳身上的紧身衣散去，淡金色的光芒从他身上逸散；他竟在此时脱下黄金甲！<br/>  “唔！”<br/>  甬道突然狡紧，吸附着退到一半的伞顶。迦尔纳全身光裸，手指下意识捉紧床单。<br/>  “等一下，阿周那……这种不上不下的感觉，我需要适应一下。”<br/>  阿周那绝望地发现自己又硬了，“你这人，真是……”<br/>  “下次果然还是要杀掉你。”<br/>  掰开稍微有点肉感的臀部，一捅到底。<br/>  “啊——”<br/>  声音只泄露出半个音节，迦尔纳咬住手背堵了回去。<br/>  阿周那不允许，拉起他的双手，十指紧扣，锁在脸侧。开拓过的甬道不阻碍进入，就是太过干涩，基本是痛感。但他不介意，被射杀也一脸平静的宿敌，他十分乐意看见他疼痛的表情。<br/>  他全部退出，再猛然进入。渐渐地，甬道变得湿滑，撕裂的血液与肠液混杂一起。<br/>  迦尔纳没再发出声音，铺天盖地的痛让他双眉紧锁，咬着下唇隐忍着。<br/>  随后，隐忍的表情也无法满足阿周那，他还想再听他呻吟，让他更为失控。<br/>  他啃咬迦尔纳的锁骨，吸吮胸前的凸起，左手顺着腰侧往上，揉捏另一边凸起。<br/>  不同从前，苍白的皮肤留下大片暧昧红痕，“你第一次的时候也穿着黄金甲。”<br/>  阿周那笃定的下定论，近乎气恼地拉扯挺立的乳尖。<br/>  “哈……”<br/>  对这种不受控制的感觉，迦尔纳感到不知所措。本能的不愿输给阿周那，他伸出手……<br/>  “你、你干什么！？”<br/>  攥紧衣领，阿周那仿佛被白皙的手指烫到，猛地后退。迦尔纳想脱他的衣服！？<br/>  这一退，牵动到连着的部分，迦尔纳一阵喘息，脸颊染上一片淡红。<br/>  这表情让他的分身可耻地涨大了。<br/>  “要脱就好好坚持下去。”他扶着迦尔纳的腰肢，把人整个拉起坐在他的大腿上。<br/>  突然转换姿势，肉刃深埋身体，迦尔纳险些喘不过气，奇怪的声音就要脱口而出，他一口咬上阿周那的肩膀。<br/>  隔着衣物，阿周那也感受到一阵刺痛，温热的喘息在他的脖颈、耳伴蔓延。<br/>  他攥着他的腰快速抽插，甬道来不及收缩便迎来下一个深入。<br/>  迦尔纳的身体明显紧绷了，在此情况下也不忘记脱衣服的嘱托。他的手指十分不利索，除了在阿周那身上点火，一件也脱不下。<br/>  该死！<br/>  他解除身上所有衣饰，把人按回床上，就着相连的状态翻转他的身体。<br/>  “唔嗯！”<br/>  阿周那吻上迦尔纳的后背，从后颈蜿蜒而下，留下点点红印。迦尔纳的背脊似乎更为敏感，他塌着腰躲避，却没想这动作同时抬高臀部……<br/>  面对一而再再而三的引诱，阿周那不再忍耐，攥着他的腰猛烈地顶弄。</p><p>  双手被压制着，枕头也被扔到床下，迦尔纳只能咬着下唇忍耐，却不时有低低的声音溢出。<br/>  “慢……慢点……阿周那”<br/>  进攻缓下来，少有的，阿周那听从他的请求，可情况一点也没好转。肉刃整根退出，再一捅到底，直到不能前进，顶端顺时针按压深处的软肉。每次变换着角度，顶弄不同的地方。<br/>  身体变得奇怪，想要配合，跟随这一系列动作摇摆，后面也紧绷酸胀。<br/>  直到阿周那顶到某个地方，迦尔纳的身体不受控制地弹跳，紧缩。<br/>  “这里吗。”<br/>  肉刃不再整根退出，为求更快的刺激那一点，埋在甬道内猛烈抽插。迦尔纳再也忍不住。<br/>  “啊呃！啊！……”<br/>  阿周那从没觉得这声音如此动听，他简直爱死他失控的呻吟。摸到迦尔纳的下体，果然挺立着，想到第一次其实是隔着黄金甲在做就感到一阵气恼。<br/>  阿周那起了一个坏主意，调整灵基，手上多出一条与他衣物相仿的蓝色绸带。他把它缠上迦尔纳的性器，扎紧在根部绑了一个蝴蝶结，这样即使想要释放也没那么容易射出来。<br/>  身下人的身体明显僵硬了，手脚颤抖，这束缚应该很痛，可他没有吭声。<br/>  等缓过来，他动手想要自己解开。阿周那早有准备，用力往敏感点一顶。<br/>  “嗯！”<br/>  迦尔纳单手没撑住，迎面倒在床铺里。<br/>  “呵呵……哈哈哈”<br/>  这完全任他操纵的身体极大地愉悦到阿周那。他掐住有点青紫的腰肢，不断冲刺。<br/>  迦尔纳咬住床单喘息，像一条濒死的鱼。<br/>  到临界点，阿周那扯住那一头白发，强迫迦尔纳转过脸。他吻上充血的唇，舌头如同下身一样不断进攻。<br/>  吻令人窒息，迦尔纳以肘击反抗，缺乏力度让阿周那轻易攥住他左臂。整个姿势，就像一个人偶被拉扯着承受侵入。<br/>  窒息与挣扎令内壁持续紧缩，分身被绞的生痛，阿周那没有停下，甚至更快。<br/>  又一次深入，迦尔纳浑身一抽搐，后穴不受控制地开合、吞咽。<br/>  “唔！”<br/>  阿周那泄出一声低吟，灼热滚烫的液体在迦尔纳身体内部喷溅开来。</p><p>  放开红肿的唇舌，抽出分身，迦尔纳仰躺着急速喘息。<br/>  即使不特意贴近，也能感受到疯狂的心跳，而阿周那自己也是同样。<br/>  从这个角度，他看到自己绑上去蝴蝶结挺立着，接近顶端的绸带被濡湿，“就这么有感觉？”<br/>  迦尔纳喘息着，没有回答，嘴角残留的唾液使他看着特别色情。<br/>  拉下蓝色蝴蝶结，阿周那小心地解开束缚，就像拆解独属于自己的礼物。<br/>  “如果现在停下，你会很困扰吧？”<br/>  掰开双腿，阿周那在膝侧落下一吻。</p><p>  时针转过一个弧度，房间里余下细碎的喘息。<br/>  “唔……”<br/>  迦尔纳的手指被吸吮着，说话间，无名指被咬出一圏齿痕。他全身滚烫，大腿内侧、腰间、乳首众多地方错落分布着吻痕。<br/>  长时间撩拨，阿周那完全肯定，迦尔纳能忍住疼痛，却不擅长应付快感。<br/>  “你知道你现在的模样多狼狈吗……”他特意凑近耳畔，气息呼在耳廓周围，让敏感的耳尖抖了一下，“迦尔纳。”<br/>  “……是吗，我倒觉得你现在的样子挺好看。”<br/>  “什——”<br/>  脸颊滚烫，瞬间蔓延到耳侧，阿周那忍不住右手捂脸。<br/>  “哼，说这样的话，你可别后悔！”<br/>  他动作粗暴地抚上白皙的分身，含住顶端的动作却算得上温柔。<br/>  吸咬舔舐中，柱体颤抖、发烫，阿周那的视线一刻没离开过迦尔纳的脸庞。<br/>  雪白的人儿蹙着眉，咬着指节，抵御攀升的快感。从下往上的角度看，仿佛亲吻着指间他留下的齿痕。<br/>  阿周那感觉自己的下身不太妙，承认，比起狼狈，迦尔纳的样子更多是诱人。<br/>  一个深喉，低吟从指节间溢出，湿热的吞咽还在继续。<br/>  迦尔纳开始挣扎，很快大腿被不容抗拒的力度固定着，“哈啊……”<br/>  突兀地，阿周那停下所有动作。他享受着迦尔纳茫然的表情，下一秒，那未曾紧闭的穴口被无情顶入，一捅到底。<br/>  迦尔纳眉眼都皱在一起，甚至发不出声音。<br/>  阿周那显然记得他的敏感点，不等待适应便抽插起来。<br/>  “不……嗯啊！”<br/>  他又想咬手背，阿周那早一步，把它们交叠压在头顶。那种高亢的声音传入听觉神经，引起一阵酥麻。<br/>  抽插越来越快，迦尔纳甚至来不及闭合嘴巴，涎液从嘴角流下，蜿蜒至脖颈。身体随着侵入晃动，胸前宝石变成炎红的颜色，十分亮眼。<br/>  瘦长的双腿被弯折压在身体两则，身体处在一个更方便进入的角度。<br/>  柱身快速进出，穴口周围的湿液被研磨成泡沫，剩下的流到尾椎，沿着脊骨滑落。<br/>  “不行……嗯、阿周那…啊！”<br/>  青蓝色的双眼有火焰蔓上，鲜红逐渐覆盖那一点青蓝，就像群青之间初升的旭日，美得惊心动魄。<br/>  阿周那几乎停下动作，后穴突然狡紧，他被勾得往前深深一撞。<br/>  “呜啊！！”<br/>  白浊飞溅，沾染大片炎红宝石，甚至沾到下巴。<br/>  与此同时，以迦尔纳为中心，火焰以核爆形式往外烧灼，覆盖整个房间。<br/>  数秒后，整个房间只剩下一个圆形坑洞。</p><p>  “……对不起，阿周那，我控制不住。”<br/>  这……是相当于近距离吃了一记Brahmastra kundala？<br/>  若不是战士本能覆盖防御，如今可能已经灵基消隐。<br/>  “我会补偿你的。”<br/>  “呵，施舍的英雄，你要怎么补偿，那身黄金甲，还是令人头脑清明的耳环？——若往后的决斗，你不能拿出全力，我会很困扰的。”<br/>  “确实……”失去这两样宝具，困扰的不止是阿周那，还有能不能为Master效力的问题，“请给我三天时间，随后定会给出与此相称的补偿。”<br/>   “太久，有一样东西你可以现在立刻支付——”阿周那扬起一抹狡黠的笑容，“我要你立下誓言，从今往后，只能与我结合。”<br/>  太阳神之子一阵怔愣，“只是这样就可以了吗……”<br/>  见到阿周那的表情有点扭曲，迦尔纳感觉自己又引起误会，补充道，“从前我不知道性交如此危险，让人沉溺快感，黄金耳环也无法保持头脑清明，一不小心就会失控。即使是Master请求，为了他的安全，应拒绝为妙；立下此等誓言，相信是于我有益……怎么了，阿周那，你的脸很红。”<br/>  “啰嗦，你太多话了。”<br/>  “是吗……但我认为要提醒一下，你的东西又变大了。”<br/>  “闭嘴！”<br/>  情绪激动使阿周那往前倾身，连带着迦尔纳被顶的突一下。<br/>  “……嗯！”<br/>  刚释放完，身体异常敏感，只是他们之间的对话都让两人忘记了这个事实。<br/>  这一撞使迦尔纳眼里的水雾流下，眼角抹红化的更彻底，晕开，与脸上的红晕化为一体，色情而诱人；阿周那觉得看着这景象的自己不太妙，难道他们要不知廉耻的，在一片废墟上面来第三遍！？<br/>  “阿周那……你的精液还堵在里面，好难受……”<br/>  很好，就来第三遍吧。</p><p>  不知是不是感应到他的失控，藤丸立香等人赶到爆炸现场。<br/>  “发生什么事！？”<br/>  “额——抱歉，打扰了！”<br/>  然后，比到来更快的速度，逃走。<br/>  就结果而言，还是阻止了他们在一片废墟上面，不知廉耻的来第三遍。 </p><p>  一周后的物资采购，轮到阿周那陪同御主，两人走在未遭毁灭的百货公司里。<br/>  “诶，阿周那也戴耳环了吗？”<br/>  右耳的红宝石闪过一抹亮光。<br/>  ——只有我获利的誓言与补偿不符，得益于达芬奇慷慨帮助，这是与我胸前宝石相同材质的耳环，价值应该够得上补偿之物。<br/>  “嗯，别人送的。”</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>